catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Naming of Cats/French
The French lyrics for "The Naming of Cats". There are two official translations: * Translation by Jacques Marchais for Paris 1989 * Translation by Nicolas Nebot, Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal for Paris 2015 Paris 1989 Credit to rumplepounce "Comment Appeler un Chat?" Le nom d'un chat est un choix difficile Toujours délicat et parfois émouvant Vous pensez peut-étre que la chose est futile Mais un chat peut prétendre á trois noms différents D'abord le nom courant dont se sert la famille Comme : Ficelle, Polochon, Félix ou Micky Saturnin, Rigodon, Minuit ou Camomille Le nom officiel de son identité On peut choisir ce nom dans la mythologie Des noms comme Demeter, Platon ou Electra Dans la litterature ou dans la poesie Mais un nom de ce genre peut-il plaire á un chat? Le chat préférera la surnom qu'on lui donne Quand on parle avec lui dans l'intimité Des noms étranges et doux de ces noms qui ronronnent Mon graffiti griffu, ma félinágreté Des noms de ce genre, il y en a un quorum Tels que Munkustrap, Quaxo ou Coricopat Comme Bombalurina ou bien Jellylorum Qui n'appartient qu'á lui, un nom á quatre pattes Mais il y a un nom, un nom bien plus étrange Un nom que personne n'a jamais deviné Le nom le plus secret et qui jamais ne change Que le chat connaít bien mais ne peut confesser... Quand vous voyez un chat dans un coin qui médite C'est toujours, soyez sur, pour la méme raison Son regard est mi-clos mais son coeur bat plus vite Al'idée de ce nom Cet inéffable, fable, inéffinéfable Cet indicible nom qui est son nom Son nom, son nom, son nom, son nom, son nom Son nom, son nom, son nom... Paris 2015 Credit to linguisticalcat.livejournal.com "Baptiser un chat" Baptiser un chat est une épineuse question Ce n'est pas, je l'ajoute, un passe-temps enfantin Vous penserez sans doute que chez moi ça ne tourne pas rond Si je vous dis qu'un chat a trois noms bien distincts Tout d'abord il y a le nom que donne la famille Tel que Peter, Augustus, Alonzo, Alain Jonathan ou Bill Bailey, Georges ou Camille Que des noms bien pratiques au quotidien Si certains sonnent mieux, d'autres paraissent austères Il y en a pour les dames et pour leur conjoint Tels que Platon, Admetus, Electra, Demeter Que des noms bien pratiques au quotidien Mais je vous dis qu'un chat a besoin d'un nom bien à lui Un nom très original, plein de dignité Un nom tellement royal qu'aussitôt qu'on le dit Ses moustaches et sa queue se dressent de fierté Des noms de ce genre, j'en citerais tout un quorum Tels que Munkustrap, Quaxo ou Coricopat Tels que Bombalurina ou même Jellylorum Ces noms-là n'appartiennent qu'à un chat, et ça le flatte Le dernier des trois noms n'est certainement pas le moindre Pourtant celui-là, jamais vous ne le saurez Ce nom reste secret et tout chat doit le craindre(?) Le garder dans son coeur comme un trésor caché Quand on surprend un chat perdu dans ses pensées Croyez-moi, c'est toujours pour les mêmes raisons Rien ne compte autour tellement il est absorbé Par l'idée, par l'idée, par l'idée de son nom: De son impeccable, ineffable Impeccable, ineffable Profond et improbable, honorable nom Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom... Category:Musical Numbers